This invention relates in general to the manufacture of color television picture tubes and in particular to a means for energizing a tube during manufacture.
During the manufacture of a color television picture tube, there is a need to provide high voltages to the tube. These voltages are provided for the purpose of spot knocking, aging, etc. Typically, these voltages are applied to the tube while it moves along a conveyor belt. A socket energized with the necessary voltage and for coupling to the base of the tube moves along with the conveyor belt. Occasionally a tube is not connected to one of the sockets along the conveyor belt in which case it is necessary to de-energize the socket. A "live" socket is a potential source of electrical shocks to personnel near the conveyor belt. Also, a socket which is energized and not coupled to a base of a tube will burn out after a period of time due to arcing between the contacts of the socket. Due to the high voltage potentials used in the manufacture of a color television picture tube, it is necessary to use large mechanical switches in order to remove these high potentials from the sockets. This is undesirable since the socket must move along the conveyor belt and there usually is not room for a large mechanical switch. Mercury switches tend to break down and thus are unacceptable for this application.